The present invention relates to walk exercising floors and relates more particularly to a walk exercising floor made from foamed plastics with natural or artificial stones secured in place by an epoxy resin for massaging the muscles and joints while one is walking, lying or sitting thereon.
It has been known that rubbing and kneading the muscles and joints can make them work better, and a thorough massage feels good when one is tired. Walk exercising floor is designed for this purpose. Conventionally, a walk exercising floor is made by inserting stones in a concrete base. This concrete type of walk exercising floor is too rigid. It feels uncomfortable while one is walking thereon. Further, this concrete type of walk exercising floor is not movable. Recently, there have been disclosed several walk exercising floors made from plastic material through the process of injection molding. A walk exercising floor which is made from plastic material can be moved from place to place, however, the convex portions thereon for massaging the muscles are still rigid and do not feel comfortable.